Tú y tu Magia
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de aquella primera noche bajo el techo protector de Hogwarts. Sus manos acariciaban suavemente el cobertor verde y su voz llegó danzante hasta él —Tú y tu magia van a ser míos. / Mormor Potter!Lock, Primer Año. Spin-Off "Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor". Para Amelia Badguy.


**Tú y tu Magia**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC, Potter!Lock Mormor

**Raiting:** K+ (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños MUY MUY atrasado para Amelia Badguy ;A; que pidió un Mormor en Potter!Lock. Este es un Spin-Off de mi fic "_Elemental, mi Querido Gryffindor_", Crossover de HP y Sherlock para el reto de 20 días de Potter!Lock del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Amelia, realmente espero que te guste ;A; lamento muchísimo el retraso. Debo muchos fic y los haré, lo prometo!

* * *

**Tú y tu Magia  
****One-Shot**

La primera vez que Sebastian vio a Jim Moriarty sonreír fue en la noche de su primer día en Hogwarts, en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año en Slytherin. No había estado durmiendo cuando sintió ese peso sobre su cuerpo, pero casi sí. El brillo de esos ojos en la oscuridad le paralizaría, sabiendo de alguna forma que había sido atrapado para _siempre_.

Durante el Expreso y la Ceremonia de Bienvenida Moran no había mirado a nadie al rostro. No había observado con fascinación el Techo Encantado del Gran Comedor ni había sentido anticipación ante la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador. Simplemente se había quedado allí parado, con la mirada más fría de su arsenal y la espalda recta como un álamo, tal como había sido entrenado desde que era un niño. _Esperando su turno._

No se sorprendió al ser enviado a Slytherin, y cómo hacerlo, si él no sabía absolutamente nada de las diversas casas de Hogwarts. Sebastian Moran no sabía de la magia nada más que el hecho de que _él la poseía_. En grandes cantidades y a la espera de surgir hacia el mundo. Podía sentirla cosquilleando bajo la piel, más ardiente que su propia sangre, y de alguna forma siempre supo que la tenía, aún antes de que esa anciana profesora bruja fuese a explicarle sobre su naturaleza.

_¿De qué otro modo el pequeño Seb, que apenas podría sujetar la pistola con sus diminutas manos, podrías jamás fallar un tiro?_

Su tío parecía saberlo desde el comienzo y no tuvo ningún escrúpulo en utilizarlo a su favor sin límite alguno. Seb con seis años apenas podía hablar una frase completa, y mucho menos leer, sin embargo ya sabía cómo manejar a la perfección todo tipo de armas. _Y jamás dejaba escapar una presa._

Pero ahora su tío estaba lejos, en una sucia prisión en Londres, y él era por fin libre. O tan libre como se podía ser atrapado entre las antiquísimas paredes de ese castillo encantado. Y atrapado bajo el peso ligero del cuerpo de su compañero.

—¿Moriarty? ¿Qué mierda haces? —preguntó sintiendo como la irritación subía por su pecho, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. Un asesino no necesitaba modales, le había dicho siempre su tío, aunque esa vieja profesora le había recordado que ya no era más eso.

Sebastian intentó ver la hora en su reloj digital de pulsera, pero este estaba muerto por algún motivo. Y en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la fantasmal luz que les iluminaba surgía de la punta de aquella _varita mágica_ –seguía causándole gracia el término– que el otro niño llevaba en su mano, brillante como una linterna. Muy cool.

—¿Cómo haces eso? —el mal humor fue dejado de lado por su curiosidad, consiguiendo una risita del fondo de la garganta del otro, que solo se acomodó mejor sobre él.

Los grandes ojos de Moriarty brillaban por la luz azulosa, mientras la varita era rodada entre aquellos dedos pequeños. Sebastian se sintió encandilado por un momento por los matices que creaba la mágica luminiscencia en el rostro del chico, hasta que captó que lo que le producía escalofríos era esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que vería un millón de veces en los años que continuarían, pero que él no tenía como saberlo.

—¿El Lumos? Es un hechizo muy básico —el tono de voz tenía tantos matices diferentes que Sebastian se sintió mareado por el solo intento de definir lo que aquel chico quería trasmitirle—. Puedo enseñártelo… si quieres.

La vida de Sebastian no había sido sencilla. Desde sus primeros recuerdos su tío siempre había estado allí, educándolo con fiereza en la obediencia y subsistencia. Sebastian había aprendido desde la más tierna edad a desconfiar para sobrevivir, a amar su libertad pero respetar la autoridad, que en su mundo solo era su tío. _Nada en la vida es gratis_, solía ser una de las frases favoritas del hombre, y Sebastian había aprendido que tener un techo sobre su cabeza y un trozo de pan en su plato requería esfuerzo y servidumbre.

Así que le perdonasen si su reacción ante el ofrecimiento del chico había sido pura tensión. Y al otro esto pareció divertirle, extrañamente.

—No te pongas nervioso, de todas formas es uno de los primeros hechizos que enseñan, aunque yo lo aprendí por mí mismo, naturalmente —arrogancia, orgullo, seguridad en sí mismo. Sebastian se sintió opacado por un momento bajo esa mirada. Indomable, definitivamente. Era esa clase de hombres que jamás aceptarían una autoridad por encima de ellos. Los peores—. ¿Qué es lo que tú eres? Puedo sentir poderosa magia en ti —el tono de voz bajo del pelinegro se metió bajo las colchas verde esmeralda y apretó los pulmones de Sebastian mientras este miraba con los ojos muy abiertos los del chico encima suyo—. Eres o serás muy poderoso. Sin embargo no pareces saber nada de nuestro mundo. Usas objetos muggles y tienes tu varita guardada en vez de mantenerla a tu lado. Solo un sangre sucia o criado entre muggles podría cometer ese error… así que dime —murmuró mientras sus dedos tamborileaban por encima del pecho de Sebastian— ¿Qué es lo que eres?

Su mente voló ante la pregunta. Hogwarts desapareció y a su mente llegó vívidamente la imagen de aquella visita de la anciana Directora a la pequeña casucha en la que Sebastian vivía solo desde que su tío había sido encarcelado hacía meses. Recordaba la expresión de disgusto en ese rostro arrugado y en como sus ojos se teñían de lástima al mirarle a él. Recordaba como quiso saltar hacia el cajón bajo la cama y sacar la vieja Magnum para vaciar el plomo en esa mujer, por su atrevimiento de sentirle lástima. ¡Lástima hacia él! Cuando Sebastian era muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier otro chico de su edad, cuando podía sobrevivir por sí mismo sin problema en la parte más indómita de Londres, cuando todos en los bajos barrios sabían que era a él a quien debían buscar para deshacerse de alguien que causaba un problema innecesario.

¿Qué importaba que nunca hubiese ido a la escuela o que sus manos estuviesen manchadas de sangre? Sebastian sabía mucho más de la vida que cualquier otro, y todos los que le mirasen hacia abajo acabarían por probar sus balas.

Pero ella había conseguido llamar su atención. Sus palabras, _Magia, Padres Magos, tío Squib, Sangre Pura_. Todo ello, junto con una quita-respiraciones transformación en gato, convencieron a Sebastian que no valía la pena intentar algo contra ella. En cambio la escuchó con atención, se dejó abrazar y le permitió llorar por él, y cuando ella le preguntó si deseaba ir a esa mágica escuela que era donde, al parecer, sus padres se habían conocido, él simplemente había podido responder «_Sí, sí quiero»._

Ella nunca supo que, a pesar de lo que el reporte policial indicase y la sentencia de la Corte, no era su tío quien apretaba el gatillo sino que era él. Ella nunca supo que era su magia la que guiaba las balas a las cabezas de las víctimas, sin importar lo lejos que estuviese. Ella solo le creyó una víctima más, y él se dejó tratar así. Porque a lo mejor si había sido una víctima, pero el entrenamiento ya estaba completo.

El suave roce de los dedos de su compañero en su pecho le devolvió a la realidad. Sus ojos se encontraron en el camino y cuando Sebastian se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, la mirada del pelinegro siguió todo el trayecto húmedo.

—Mis padres eran magos. No soy un muggle —su voz salió salvaje y eso pareció gustarle a su compañero, quien sonrió más mostrándole sus blancos dientes. Eso era una prueba, y él había pasado.

—Oh, yo lo sé. Eres un Moran. El último de los Moran. Y tú y tu magia van a ser míos.

Un ahogado «_¿Qué?_» escapó ahogado de los labios del rubio, mientras sentía como el cuerpo del más bajo se erguía hasta quedar sentado sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar y Sebastian sintió por primera vez ese tirón del deseo de sumisión que le acompañaría por el resto de sus días hasta que su magia y su vida se extinguiesen. Solo hacia esa persona quien le miraba hacia abajo como si Sebastian fuese el mejor juguete que alguien pudiese desear y él estuviese a punto de tenerlo.

—Soy Jim Moriarty y quiero contratarte de por vida, Sebastian Moran. Conozco tu historia, tu entrenamiento y tus anhelos. Yo te los voy a cumplir todos, a cambio de que Tú y tu Magia seáis completamente míos ¿Aceptas?

Su garganta estaba seca y apretada, y aunque una parte de su cerebro –_la que seguía cuerda_– gritaba contra toda esa locura, Sebastian se encontró asintiendo ante de poder pensarlo. Tirado por la chispeante magia de Jim y por ese sentimiento enfermo que ni siquiera podía reconocer aún como amor. Pero que lo era.

Y esa sonrisa en los labios de su pequeño compañero, y ahora dueño, valió completamente el firmar su propia sentencia.

_Hasta que la Muerte los Separe._

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Tan, tan! Yo sé que es raro, porque es como la primera noche del primer día y Jim ya atrapó a Seb pero… no sé, Jim es como así ¿no? Impulsivo y demasiado inteligente para su propia seguridad. Vio en Seb un gran potencial y lo quiso para él. Y Seb se encandiló por el poder de Jim, y como fue educado para la servidumbre, al final no se pudo resistir a su encanto. Adorable._

_…. Si, si sé que estoy enferma y no es adorable. ¡Dios, mi pobre Seb! –lo apapacha– los magos están desquiciados, mira que dejar que el tío Squib y criminal se quedase con él ;A; seguro despilfarró toda la fortuna de los Moran y dejó al pobre Seb en la bancarrota. No es que tenga algo contra los Squib… pero ya se ha dejado ver que el gobierno mágico es bastante incompetente respecto a las familias de acogidas de los huérfanos magos D: miren nada más al pobre Tom Jr._

_Wtv. Espero que les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Amelia ;A; y quiero aprovechar de enviarle un abrazo lleno de amor a Birds Ate My Face, porque te extraño :c y a ti te gustaba esto._

_Y si te gustan el Potter!Lock y quieres algún Spin Off ¡Dímelo en un review! Quizás me animo y escribo más c: ¡gracias por leer!_

_PD: La sección de Sherlock BBC realmente necesita un tagg para Sebastian Moran D: casi me engaña el Sebastian W./Seb ¿ese no es Sebastian Wilkes, el banquero? Y parece que hay muchos a quienes les ha engañado xD_


End file.
